Je t'en pris Wayne, pas le visage
by Penthesilee
Summary: Le quotidien de Katherine face à la violence conjugale avec son premier compagnon, Wayne. Ante saison 4.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je me lance dans une petite fic sur le personnage de Katherine Mayfair que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que ca vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

PROLOGUE

Katherine avait toujours aimé passer du temps dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle était étudiante, elle y restait des heures durant à essayer diverses teintes de mascara afin de trouver celui qui mettrait le plus en valeur ses beaux yeux au prochain bal de la fac.

Quand elle était jeune mariée, elle s'y apprêtait longuement afin d'être absolument parfaite pour Wayne, son mari adoré.

Quand celui-ci avait commencé à la frapper, elle s'y enfermait chaque soir pour y pleurer silencieusement, recroquevillée dans un coin de la douche, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, laissant ses sanglots se dissoudre dans l'eau chaude qui courait sur sa peau et soulageait ses membres douleureux.

Oui, Katherine avait toujours aimé passé du temps dans la salle de bain. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'y réfugiait pas pour pleurer. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'aucune larme ne coulait plus sur ses joues, même sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle avait appris à enfermer ses émotions, à les faire disparaitre. Elle était devenue une machine. Désormais, les longues heures passées à la salle de bain étaient consacrées à un savant maquillage destiné à camoufler les traces de coups, les marques sur sa joue et ses lèvres fendues. Seule devant la glace, elle observait son reflet appliquer, sans un tremblement, comme un automate, le pinceau sur les ecchymoses. Et son reflet gardait les yeux secs.


	2. Chapter 1 : A une heure matinale

Il faisait encore noir lorsque Katherine émergea du sommeil. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité du plafond, puis elle tourna la tête en direction du réveil. Le cadran affichait 5h35. Elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle se réveillait systématiquement à cette heure. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu réaliser de nuit complète. Rien ne la forçait pourtant à se lever. Wayne ne se mettrait pas debout avant 7h30 et elle avait encore largement le temps de se rendormir avant de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Mais il fallait se sentir en sécurité pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Or ce sentiment de sécurité, Katherine ne le possédait pas. Même dans son sommeil, elle était toujours inquiète, toujours en alerte et elle se reposait par conséquent très peu et très mal, ne dormant que le strict minimum. L'angoisse permanente qui l'habitait ne lui laissait que peu de répit, et à 5h 35, elle était là, cette boule au ventre qui la tirait chaque matin du sommeil, pour ne plus la quitter.

Katherine repoussa précautionneusement la couette, veillant à ne surtout pas effleurer Wayne qui dormait étendu à ses côtés. Le réveiller à une heure si matinale ne pourrait rien amener de bon. Elle se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Ses pieds cherchèrent les chaussons sur la moquette puis se dirigèrent lentement hors de la chambre. Elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit en actionnant la poignée et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, mettant une barrière entre elle et lui. Elle avait désormais une bonne heure de répit devant elle, une heure sans être en état d'alerte permanente.

Katherine pénétra dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière et mit la casserole d'eau à chauffer. Elle attrapa une tasse dans le placard, et y versa un sachet de café soluble. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple et meilleur de le faire à la cafetière ou bien de faire chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire, mais le bruit aurait risqué de réveiller Wayne. Mieux valait donc s'en tenir au goût insipide du café instantané. Elle laissa son regard errer au dehors : à cette heure, Wisteria Lane était déserte et la rue plongée dans le noir. Seul le lampadaire projetait sa lueur sur les maisons en face. La lumière de la cuisine fit apparaître son reflet dans la vitre. Et l'image qu'il lui renvoyait ne lui plaisait guère. Ses traits étaient tirés et tout son visage semblait comme ployer sous la fatigue. Ses yeux, conséquence de son manque de sommeil, étaient marqués de cernes profondes et violacées qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir reçu des coups, quand bien même ce n'était pas - actuellement - le cas. « Au moins ça fera un camouflage idéal pour la prochaine fois » pensa-t-elle. Cette réflexion fit naitre un petit rire nerveux, mais dans la glace, même son sourire restait crispé. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Il y a quelques années, elle était promise à un avenir radieux. C'était une femme énergique, qui dirigeait sa propre vie, et souvent celle des autres, d'une poigne de fer, ce qui lui valait régulièrement la qualification d' "autoritaire", voire de "tyrannique". Après avoir brillamment obtenu son diplôme de droit, elle avait travaillé quelque temps dans un cabinet d'avocat. Elle en avait vu défiler, des femmes battues. Elle les repérait à leur voix basse et éteinte, presque murmurante, à leur regard baissé et à leurs sursauts craintifs à chaque claquement de porte, lorsqu'elles venaient apporter au dossier des pièces à l'encontre de leur mari. Katherine avait toujours regardé ces femmes avec une sorte de pitié hautaine. Elle qui était si forte, si sûre d'elle et qui détestait par dessus tout se faire marcher sur les pieds, elle ne pouvait les voir sans les plaindre, mais elle ne comprenait pas que celles-ci se laissent faire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'avec son caractère ce n'était pas à elle qu'une telle chose arriverait ! Et pourtant...

Le frémissement de l'eau dans la casserole la tira de ses pensées. Elle remplit sa tasse, s'assit, et enserra le mugg de ses mains pour les réchauffer. La chaleur lui faisait du bien. Elle avala une gorgée et se détendit en sentant le café s'introduire dans son estomac noué. En reposant la tasse, ses yeux se portèrent sur une marque violacée au niveau de son poignet droit. Wayne l'avait un peu trop serré hier, en voulant la faire descendre plus vite de la voiture. Katherine rabaissa sa manche de manière à dissimuler la marque.

Elle avait rencontré Wayne au tribunal, lors d'un procès. C'est lui qui avait enquêté sur l'affaire dont elle s'occupait. Elle était tout de suite tombée très amoureuse, et un an plus tard, ils se mariaient. Sa vie ressemblait alors à un rêve : buisness woman et femme de pouvoir en passe de monter son propre cabinet d'avocat, mariée à un charmant et talentueux officier de police et enceinte d'une petite fille. Elle incarnait le modèle absolu de la femme battante.

Elle était désormais celui de la femme battue.

La première fois qu'il l'avait giflée, elle avait surtout ressenti de la surprise. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui était arrivé. Mais il s'était immédiatement excusé, disant qu'il regrettait son geste, et le lendemain il lui avait fait livrer un splendide bouquet de roses rouges en jurant que cela n'arriverait jamais plus.

La deuxième fois, elle avait surtout ressenti de la colère. La dispute avait éclaté à cause du travail de Katherine. Wayne voulait qu'elle laisse tomber le cabinet d'avocat et qu'elle consacre son temps à leur fille Dylan, désormais âgée de 3 ans. Il disait qu'il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour leur assurer une vie tranquille, et qu'il serait mieux pour leur fille d'avoir une mère plus disponible. Devant le refus de Katherine, la discussion avait dégénérée et elle avait fini par l'insulter. Le souffle coupé par la gifle, elle avait sentit la rage monter en elle : « il me gifle parce qu'il croit que je suis faible, que je ne vais répondre, parce que je ne suis qu'une femme ? Il va voir ... ». Sous l'effet de la colère, elle l'avait donc giflé à son tour. Il lui avait tordu le poignet pour la maitriser, et l'avait lancée face contre le canapé. Puis il était sorti de la maison. A son retour, il s'était excusé à nouveau, arguant qu'il s'était emporté parce qu'il avait eu une journée particulièrement éprouvante au travail où il avait eu affaire au suicide sordide d'une adolescente dont les parents, trop pris par leur travail, n'avaient pas remarqué l'état dépressif. Il avait expliqué qu'il pensait avant tout au bien de Dylan, à qui il voulait offrir le meilleur. Il lui avait promis qu'il irait voir le psy de la brigade pour l'aider à canaliser sa frustration, et il s'était inscrit à la salle de sport afin d'évacuer son stress pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Katherine, elle, avait fini par accepter d'abandonner son travail pour s'occuper de Dylan, qui la comblait de joie en retour.

La troisième fois, elle avait surtout ressenti de la douleur. Cette fois encore, elle avait tenté de rendre les coups, ce qui avait entrainé une escalade de violence, et avait surtout servi à lui prouver une chose : étendue seule sur le carrelage de la cuisine, elle avait réalisé que non, elle n'était pas si forte que ça, et que oui, en comparaison de Wayne elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Un grognement à l'étage fit sortir Katherine de ses pensées. Son cœur se figea dans poitrine. Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le jour s'était déjà levé. Elle jeta des yeux angoissés sur la pendule de la cuisine qui affichait 7h 15. Wayne s'était reveillé plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, mit la machine à café en marche, sortit une tasse et une assiette, alluma le gaz et cassa deux œufs dans la poêle. Alors qu'elle achevait tout juste ses préparatifs, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans son dos.


End file.
